


【铁虫】隔壁的斯塔克先生（四/下）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning⚠️：铁爸和他人sex警告！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【铁虫】隔壁的斯塔克先生（四/下）

他跑到楼下时候见卧室没有关，虚掩着道缝隙，正准备推门进去，忽然听到了什么奇怪的声音。  
Peter脚步顿了下，有些诧异地抬起头，而后震在原地——卧室里不止Tony一个人，他也没有睡觉，弓着身子和床上另外一个人纠缠在一起。  
从男孩的角度看不见那个被按在被子里的人长什么样，只能看见Tony抓着对方的手，下身凶猛地往那个人的屁股冲撞，每次动作都会带起对方身体的颤抖，伴随着甜腻的浪叫，下一秒她又努力翘高屁股配合男人抽插。  
Peter几乎瞬间就意识到了这是什么，他不是什么都不懂的孩子，班里的男孩几乎都会讨论性或者AV女星之类的成人话题，他也看过一点限制级的图片，但没想到会撞上活春宫，红着脸不安地想走开，可是脚下却生了根似的一动不动，眼睁睁看着Tony压着那个女人驰骋，狰狞粗大的柱体在股间来回进出，将女人干得声音都变了调，像是被掐住喉咙呜呜的啜泣。  
这样的Tony是Peter从来没有见过的，他印象里的男人幽默温柔，哪怕对他强硬也笑眯眯地翻手为云，而不是眼前这样仿佛饿极的猛虎毫不留情将身下人吃拆入腹。  
蓦地，Peter生出一种无法自抑的委屈和难过来，他紧盯着Tony光裸健硕的后背，觉得那双被男人抓住的手格外碍眼。  
卧室里的动静逐渐激烈起来，Tony松开了束缚女人的手，掐着她的腰下身快速又凶猛地往里抽插，后者在他身下像是匍匐的绵羊瑟瑟发抖，叫床声被闷在枕头里发不出来，很快，Tony就掐着她射了出来，他射完后也不急着拔出来，就这样感受高潮的余韵。  
那个金发的女郎翻过身嘟着嘴和男人接吻，后者并没有迎合，而是将她大腿抬高，凑近耳朵说了什么，女郎尖声笑骂了两句，配合着Tony低哑的笑声，又重新开始新一轮征挞。  
Peter看不下去了，他强迫自己转身，几乎是逃一般离开了这里。  
他哆哆嗦嗦开了家里的门，去厨房翻箱倒柜找了一阵，将冰箱里的最后一袋意面煮进锅里，等待着水涨的时候，一颗狂跳的心才逐渐平静下来。  
Peter知道这是正常的，Tony今年二十五岁，他是Stark工业名正言顺的继承人，是蒸蒸日上的Avengers的CEO，从长相到财富都无可挑剔，而且还未婚，有一两个情人并不稀奇，可知道是一回事，亲眼所见又是另一回事了。  
他现在耳边似乎还能听见肉体碰撞和淫靡水声，闭上眼就是Tony带着薄汗的性感模样。  
Peter懊恼地呜哇一声，强迫自己专注眼前的意大利面，可是总心不在焉，面还是煮烂了，他倒了些番茄酱和肉沫，草草搅拌着强迫自己吃完，又去把盘子洗掉。  
做完这一切男孩回到房间掏出手机随意浏览自己的社交账号，他今晚没办法去找Tony了，因为不知道男人什么时候才结束，也不知道要怎么面对他，ins动态里都是同学们在派对拍的视频和照片，连一贯冷冰冰的MJ都难得笑的很开心。  
Peter倒卧在床上寂寞地刷着动态更新，越看越委屈：早知道Tony会丢下他不管，他还不如叛逆一点去参加派对呢！胃像沉了一堆棉絮般难受，他缩着腿换了好几个姿势，最后玩着手机迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
这天晚上他做了个梦。  
梦里还是晚上看见的那张床，不同的是在上面颠倒凤鸾的主角变成了自己和Tony。  
男人脸上挂着他熟悉的笑，却蓦地叫男孩生出一种危险的预感，他张了张嘴：“Tony……”  
“嘘，别怕。”  
男人低下头来亲吻他，温热的唇舌将他嘴皮打湿，大掌在腰部数着肋骨一寸寸摸索，被爱抚的地方似乎着了火，让他无措地弓起身子，嘴里发出无意义的呻吟。  
他似乎才发现两个人都是寸缕未着的，Tony一边亲着他的脸一边掰开他的腿，下一秒，某个火热粗大的东西就横冲直撞了进来，将他填满。  
Peter绷紧了身子，像垂死的小兽弹了起来又重新躺了下去，他潮红着脸用湿漉漉的眼睛去瞧身上的男人：“Tony，别……”  
“别哭，睡衣宝宝，你喜欢这样的。”Tony温柔地将他眼泪抹掉，抱着Peter的腰就开始动，“你躲在门口偷看我做爱，不是就想我像这样干你吗？”  
Peter想反驳，可是什么话也说不出去，他只能用力搂着男人的脖颈，感受对方的性器在体内肆意的抽插，眼前泪濛濛的一片，耳边只有Tony粗重的呼吸，他浑身都是热的，像在火里，又像在半空漂浮，所有的血液向下身涌了去，他动情呻吟着，像小猫一样扭动着身体喊着Tony的名字仰头和男人索吻。而后在Tony狠狠钉入他的时候，男孩啜泣着射了出来，对方漂亮的褐色眼睛里沉了一点说不清道不明的情绪，在失魂的小家伙嘴边轻轻啄了一口：“你什么时候才长大呢，宝贝？”  
Peter猛地睁开眼。  
午夜的风从窗户悄悄漏进来，明明燥热的夏天，却让他平白惊出一身的冷汗，内裤又黏又湿，都不用猜是什么。  
他躺在床上，双眼无神地仰望着黑漆漆的天花板——他，Peter Parker，想着从小照顾他的Brother Tony，梦遗了。  
他不知道为什么会这样，心还跳得很快，梦里那种汹涌的情潮似犹有余温，粘腻到难受的下体提醒着他发生的一切。  
Peter有些绝望地捂住眼睛。  
明明中午还在和好友讨论心仪的女生，可是眨眼间，那些女孩子妙曼的身材，丰满的胸口，微卷的黑发和笑起来嘴角漂亮的酒窝就像是节日庆典的彩色气球被毫不留情戳破了，变成了那个俊美过分的男人，对方焦糖色一样好看的褐色大眼会因为他的一两句话而变得熠熠生辉，笑起来时候有种蛊惑人心的温柔，他从小就这样望着他黏着他，跌跌撞撞追着他，曾以为那是属于孩子的独占欲，可直到现在才知道，那被Tony宠爱呵护出来的依赖已经在悠长的岁月里变了质，静静蛰伏在他心底，只等揭开就是一生的惊涛骇浪。  
原来生命早被一个人这样填满，他哪里还会去在乎什么别的人呢？  
Peter将那条内裤脱掉，去抽了张纸将自己下身的液体擦干净，他捏着那团纸巾又想起了晚上看见的场景，不一样的是，这次想起来他心里是种很难堪的嫉妒和绝望，密密麻麻的钝痛从血液流向四肢百骸，像是幼年换牙时的痛感，那颗坏掉的牙齿被他吞咽下肚，找寻不到出口，痛到毫无办法。  
（tbc）


End file.
